cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of Bowasia
The Constitution of Bowasia is the supreme law of Bowasia. It is heavily based after the , so much so that some parts of fit match the U.S. Constitution word for word. The Constitution was established on November 5, 2006 and has been in force ever since. Preamble WE THE PEOPLE OF BOWASIA in order to form a more perfect Union, hereby establish this constitution to ensure the common growth of all citizens, to ensure the common defense of all citizens, to promote the general welfare and domestic tranquillity and to promote the values of the fallen United States of Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness. Article I Section 1. All legislative powers herein granted shall be vested in a Congress of Bowasia which shall be a unicameral house of representatives from each state. Section 2. The Representatives of Congress shall be chosen every six months by the citizens of Bowasia by a majority vote. No person shall be elected a Representative of Congress except those who have attained the age of twenty-five years and are a citizen of Bowasia and have five years a permanent resident of Bowasia except until ten years after the adoption of this Constitution. Congress shall also elect their Speaker for also a term of six months and he shall have no vote unless Congress be equally divided. The actual enumeration shall be made within three years after the first meeting of the Congress of Bowasia, and within every subsequent term of ten months, in such manner as they shall by law direct. The number of Representatives shall not exceed one for every thirty thousand, but each State shall have at Least one Representative. When vacancies happen in the representation from any State, the executive authority thereof shall issue Writs of Election to fill such vacancies. Section 3. The Congress shall keep a journal of its proceedings and may become public unless Congress agrees that information in the proceedings shall maintain secrecy. All Congress members shall receive compensation for their services and it shall be paid out by the Treasury of Bowasia but the compensation may not exceed two times the income of the average Bowasian citizen. Congress shall set the rules for its proceedings and punish those who are disorderly and may, if deemed necessary by two-thirds of Congress, expel a member. Congress members shall be free from arrest except for charges of treason, felony charges, and breach of peace. Section 4. Every bill which shall have passed Congress, shall, before it become a law, be presented to the President of Bowasia: If he he approve he shall sign it, but if not he shall return it with his objections to Congress who shall enter the objections at large on their journal and proceed to reconsider it. If after such reconsideration two thirds of that Congress shall agree to pass the bill it shall become a law. But in all such cases the votes of Congress shall be determined by Yeas and Nays, and the names of the persons voting for and against the bill shall be entered on the journal of Congress. If any bill shall not be returned by the President within ten Days (Sundays excepted) after it shall have been presented to him, the same shall be a law, in like manner as if he had signed it, unless the Congress by their adjournment prevent its return, in which case it shall not be a law. Every order, resolution, or vote to which the concurrence of Congress may be necessary (except on a question of adjournment) shall be presented to the President of the Bowasia; and before the same shall take effect, shall be approved by him, or being disapproved by him, shall be re-passed by two thirds of Congress, according to the rules and limitations prescribed in the case of a bill. Section 5. The Congress shall have the power to lay and collect taxes, duties, imposts and excises, to pay the debts and provide for the common defense and general welfare of Bowasia; but all duties, imposts and excises shall be uniform throughout Bowasia; To borrow money on the credit of Bowasia; To regulate commerce with foreign nations; To establish a uniform rule for naturalization and to make laws regarding bankruptcies in Bowasia; To coin money and to regulate the value thereof and of foreign currency; To provide punishments for the counterfeiting of Bowasian currency and securities;v To establish and maintain the Post Office of Bowasia; To promote the progress of science and art by securing for limited time to authors the exclusive right to their writings and discoveries; To constitute Tribunals inferior the Supreme Court; To define and punish piracies on the high seas and on land; To declare war, grant letters of marque and reprisal and to make rules regarding the captures of enemy combatants on the sea and land; To raise and support the Army of Bowasia; To provide and maintain the Navy of Bowasia; To provide and maintain the Air Force of Bowasia; To make the rules concerning the government regulation of the military forces; To provide the order for the military to suppress rebellion and to repel invasion; To provide for arming, organizing, and disciplining the military. Section 6. The privilege of the writ of Habeas Corpus shall not be suspended, unless when in cases of rebellion or invasion the public safety may require it. No bill of attainder or ex post facto Law shall be passed. No tax or duty shall be laid on articles exported from any state. No money shall be drawn from the treasury, but in consequence of appropriations made by law; and a regular statement and account of receipts and expenditures of all public money shall be published every month. No capitation, or other direct, tax shall be laid, unless in proportion to the census or enumeration herein before directed to be taken. No title of nobility shall be granted by Bowasia: And no person holding any office of profit or trust under them, shall, without the consent of the Congress, accept of, emolument, office, or title, of any kind whatever, from any foreign state. Congress shall make no law respecting the establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or of the people's right to peaceably assemble and petition the government for a redress of grievances. The people's right to keep bear arms to shall not be infringed. The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers and effects shall not be violated and no warrants shall issue but upon probable cause supported by oath and a judge's signature and particularly describing the place to be searched, and the persons or things to be seized. Excessive bail or fines shall not be imposed nor cruel or unusual punishments inflicted. Neither slavery or involuntary servitude shall exist in Bowasia except as punishment for a crime where the party been duly convicted. The right to vote shall not be infringed for those who have attained the age of eighteen unless they have been lawfully incarcerated. In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of the State and district wherein the crime shall have been committed, which district shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favor, and to have the Assistance of Counsel for his defense. The enumeration in the Constitution, of certain rights, shall not be construed to deny or disparage others retained by the people. The powers not delegated to Bowasia by the Constitution, nor prohibited by it to the States, are reserved to the States respectively, or to the people. Section 7. No state shall enter into any treaty, alliance, or confederation; grant Letters of marque and reprisal; coin money; emit bills of credit; make any thing but gold and silver coin a tender in payment of debts; pass any bill of attainder, ex post facto Law, or law impairing the obligation of contracts, or grant any title of nobility. Article II Section 1. The executive power shall be vested in the President of Bowasia. He shall hold his office during the term of eight months, and, together with the Vice-President, chosen for the same term, be elected, as follows: Each state shall appoint, in such manner as the legislature thereof may direct, a number of electors, equal to the whole number of Representatives to which the State may be entitled in the Congress: but no Representative, or person holding an office of trust or profit under Bowasia, shall be appointed an elector. The Electors shall meet in their respective states, and vote by ballot for President and Vice-President, one of whom, at least, shall not be an inhabitant of the same state with themselves; they shall name in their ballots the person voted for as President, and in distinct ballots the person voted for as Vice-President, and they shall make distinct lists of all persons voted for as President, and all persons voted for as Vice-President and of the number of votes for each, which lists they shall sign and certify, and transmit sealed to the seat of the government of Bowasia, directed to the Speaker of Congress. No person shall be elected President except those who have attained the age of twenty-five years and is a natural-born citizen of Bowasia. The President shall receive a compensation for his services which may be increased or decreased every year however his compensation shall not exceed four times the income of the average Bowasian citizen. Before entering into the office of president he shall take to following oath: "I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of President of Bowasia and will to the best my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the Federated Republic of Bowasia" Section 2. The President shall be the Commander-in-Chief of the Bowasian military, when called into actual service of Bowasia, he may require the opinion of the secretaries of the executive departments of any duties their respective departments, and he shall have the power to grant reprieves and pardons for crimes committed in Bowasia except in cases of impeachment. He shall have the power by and with the consent of Congress to make treaties provided that two-thirds of Congress concurs; and he shall nominate, and by the advice and consent of Congress shall appoint ambassadors, judges of the Supreme Court, public officers, and other appointments not herein not accounted for, but Congress may appoint officers of inferior offices. Section 3. The President every year on the first Monday of January may give Congress information on the state of the Union and recommend measures he judges necessary and expedient. The President and all civil officers shall be removed from office on impeachment for and the conviction of: treason, bribery, or other high crimes and misdemeanors. Article III Section 1. The judicial power of Bowasia shall be vested in the Supreme Court, and inferior courts shall be ordained and established by Congress. The judges, both of the supreme and inferior courts shall hold their offices in good behavior and shall receive compensation for their services which shall not exceed three times the income of the average Bowasian citizen. Section 2. The judicial power shall extend to all cases in law and equity, arising under this constitution, the laws of Bowasia, and treaties made, or which shall be made, under their authority;-- to all cases affecting ambassadors, other public officials;--to cases of admiralty and maritime jurisdiction;-- to controversies to which Bowasia is a party ;-- different states;--to citizens of different states;-- and between a citizen and a state. The trials of all crimes shall be by jury; and such trial shall be held in the state where crimes wherein been committed; but when not committed in any state but rather a territory of Bowasia, the trial shall be held in the defendant's birth state. Section 3. In all cases affecting ambassadors, other public ministers and consuls, and those in which a State shall be party, the supreme Court shall have original jurisdiction. In all the other cases before mentioned, the supreme Court shall have appellate jurisdiction, both as to law and fact, with such exceptions, and under such regulations as the Congress shall make. The trial of all crimes, except in cases of impeachment, shall be by Jury; and such trial shall be held in the State where the said crimes shall have been committed; but when not committed within any State, the trial shall be at such place or places as the Congress may by Law have directed. Section 4. Treason against Bowasia shall consist only in levying war against her or adhering to her enemies, giving them aid and comfort. No person shall be convicted of treason unless on the testimony of two witnesses over the same act, or on confession in a open court. Congress shall declare the penalty of treason. Article IV Section 1. Full faith and credit shall be given in each state to the public acts, records, and judicial proceedings of all other states. And the Congress may by general laws prescribe the manner in which such acts, record, and proceedings shall proved and the effect thereof. Section 2. The citizens of each state shall be entitled to all privileges and immunities of citizens in the states. A person charged in any state with treason, felony, or other crime, who shall flee from justice, and be found in another state, shall on demand of the executive authority of the state from which he fled, be delivered up, to be removed to the state having jurisdiction of the crime. Section 3. New states may be admitted by Congress into this Union; but no new state shall be formed or erected within the jurisdiction of any other State; nor any State be formed by the junction of two or more states, or parts of states, without the consent of the legislatures of the states concerned as well as of Congress. Section 4. Bowasia shall guarantee to every State in this Union a Republican form of Government, and shall protect each of them against invasion; and on application of the legislature, or of the executive (when the legislature cannot be convened) against domestic violence. Article V Whenever two thirds of Congress shall deem it necessary, shall propose amendments to this Constitution, or, on the application of the legislatures of two thirds of the several States, shall call a convention for proposing Amendments, which, in either case, shall be valid to all intents and purposes, as part of this Constitution, when ratified by the legislatures of three fourths of the several States, or by conventions in three fourths thereof, as the one or the other mode of Ratification may be proposed by the Congress; and that no State, without its Consent, shall be deprived of its equal Suffrage in the Senate. Article VI All Debts contracted and engagements entered into, before the Adoption of this Constitution, shall be as valid against Bowasia under this Constitution, as under the Confederation. This Constitution, and the laws of Bowasia which shall be made in Pursuance thereof; and all treaties made, or which shall be made, under the Authority of Bowasia, shall be the supreme law of the Land; and the judges in every State shall be bound thereby, anything in the Constitution or laws of any State to the contrary notwithstanding. The Representatives before mentioned, and the members of the several State Legislatures, and all executive and judicial Officers, both of Bowasia and of the several States, shall be bound by oath or affirmation, to support this Constitution; but no religious test shall ever be required as a qualification to any office or public trust under Bowasia Done in convention by the unanimous consent of the states present the fifth day of November in the Year of our Lord two thousand and six and of the independence of the Federated Republic of Bowasia the fifteenth in witness where of he have hereunto subscribed our names, Irene Delequois, President and deputy from Michigan Kyle Guire Ian Foker Sarah Cleimos Bill Waters Ashley Hopper Harold Manis Megan Jolly Travis Peters Peter Walkers Paul Wesman James Gregory Clark Nevoly Linda Grey Colin Palmer Amendments to the Constitution of Bowasia Amendment I Section 1. The terms of the President and Vice-President shall end at noon on the 10th day of the following month after the election. If the 10th were to fall on a Sunday, the terms will end on the day after. No person shall be elected to the office of president more than twice, and no person who has held the office of president or has acted as president for more than four months of a term to which some other person was elected president shall be elected president more than once. Section 2. In the event a that there is vacancies in all the offices in the Presidential line of succession the members of Congress shall elect amongst themselves a President and Vice-President.